Vampiric lust
by Fallen Angel of light
Summary: previously Hard loveSerenity is a slayer. Then Bakura, a vampire comes and steals her heart. Trouble is, she has a boyfriend already. will she follow her heart? you find out. boyxgirl parings of course
1. first meeting

FallenAngel of light: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction so if it sucks, don't kill me.

Bakura and Marik: It sucks don't bother reading it.

FallenAngel of light: at least I didn't make you two gay like some fanfiction writers.(evil glare at the fanfiction writers)

Bakura and Marik: (bow down) thank you o' christian one.

Fallen Angel of Light:

Yami: yes thank you for not doing that!

Yugi: (jumping up and down) Thank you, thank you, thank you!!

FallenAngel of light: Yami, i think Yugi need his medication again.

Yami: Yes, i believe you are right.

Fallen Angel of light: Yugi, Ryou do the thing i asked you to do.

Yugi: why do we have to tell all the lawyers you don't own Yu-gi-o?

Fallen Angel of Light: because i said so and if you don't you won't be able to walk tommorrow!

Yugi and Ryou:(gulp) urm...

Yugi: Ryou, why don't you start.

Ryou: Ah yes, Fallen Angel of light doesn't own anything of Yu-gi-o though if he did Yugi, Bakura, Yami, Marik and i would all be chained to her bed. So piss off you annoying Lawyers!!!

Lawyers: Damn! (walk away)

Ryou:

FallenAngel of light: On with the story!

Ryou and Yugi: Enjoy!

Chapter one

Serenity walked down the alleyway with her stake ready. The now 19-year-old girl took each step carefully waiting for the one vampire she had been tracking down. He was injured badly thanks to her but had gotten some of what he had wanted which pissed Serenity off a bit. She still felt the places he had groped in his forced passionate kiss. The thing that pissed her off the most was the one question that was bothering her the most.

_"Was the kiss really that bad?" _Serenity cursed her self angrily keeping alert even in her state of anger. _"Of course it was that bad! Kissed? By a horny vampire who wants me for one thing anyway?" _Serenity thought angrily. She looked down and saw the crimson liquid on the ground. _"Aha, gotcha you horny bastard!!"_ Serenity thought somewhat sadistically.

Serenity heard something snap and focused her attention on slaying. Suddenly the vampire dropped on the ground. Serenity watched as he finally stopped moving and his chest's rising slowly decreased. Serenity bent down and touched the vampire's face. He looked surprisingly angelic for a vampire having white hair that was slightly stained in blood. His face was cold which was what she expected, him being the living dead.

The vampire suddenly opened his eyes, grabbed Serenity and pinned her against the ground.

"Hello my little pet."

"Fuck you!" Serenity said very close to growling. Bakura grinned and leaned down now so close Serenity felt the coldness he was.

"Did you want more than our last kiss gave you, then?" Bakura said leaning down and slipping his fangs into her neck. Serenity gasped and found her self hanging onto him from the pain something she didn't want to do.

" Cause I'll gladly give you more if that's what you want…" He said, pulling her into a passionate kiss in which he explored her mouth gently yet firmly. Serenity tried resisting but found that to be impossible. The vampire was too damn passionate about her. Bakura stopped and Serenity breathed out cold air. He grinned and her and undid part of her lace up top, kissing the top of her breasts. He gently bit slightly under her collarbone and groped her as he had done before but in a much more passionate manner that made her moan out loud. Bakura, sensing a human near by suddenly got up off the ground, pulled Serenity up and pinned her against the wall.

"We'll continue this some other time my little pet…" Bakura said extending his wings and taking off. Serenity watched as he disappeared and felt the new holes on her neck and chest. She thought of Tristan and the others and what they would do. But most of all, she thought of how a vampire, a complete stranger showed her more love in less than five minutes that Tristan had shown her in the few months they'd been together. She felt her lips, which were tingling from the kiss.

"Tristan, you have heavy competition." Serenity said turning in the direction of the apartment building she and Tristan lived in.

FallenAngel of light: I hope you enjoyed! possible lemon in next chapter and i will add either tomorrow or friday. Falmes will be used to make smores! Review or die!!!! Bye everyone!

Ryou: see you later then.

All: Syonara!!


	2. new love

Fallen Angel: I'm baaaaack!

Ryou: oh please don't do the Paris Hilton thing. she is such a whore!

Fallen Angel: I'm not in any screwing videos am i?

Ryou: well, no...

Fallen Angel: Therefore i'm not Paris Hilton. Why am i even captializing the first letters of her name?

Yugi: i don't know....

Serenity: Hurry up! start the chapter! i want to kiss Bakura!!!

Sapphire kitsune and Fallen Angel: who doesn't....

all he boys except Bakura: Not me!

Fallen Angel: Eww! we didn't mean you. We meant the girls out there....

the Boys: Oh.....we knew that.....

Sk: sure you did.....

Bakura: Moving on....Yay! in this chapter i have a girlfriend...well, sort of....

Fallen Angel:(sweatdrop) riiiight..... any way. First i must thank Serpent-vampfreak and samuraigirl for reviewing my story. May there be many more reviewers!

Yami: (very drunk) Here...(hic) here (passes out)

Fallen Angel: I can take advantage of this....... later people, enjoy the story. (drags Yami to a near by back room )

Yugi: That's not good....

Ryou:....no it isn't....

Bakura and Marik (who just pops up out of nowhere): Anyway, enjoy the story and we have to admit, it doesn't suck like we thought it did....

Bakura: on with the story.

Serenity walked into the apartment building, making sure to wipe the dripping blood off her neck. Lucky for her she was wearing a black tank top so the blood wouldn't show up as much. She used the sleeve of her black sweater to wipe off any blood and was surprised that in her mind, she didn't hate the vampire for biting her. The more she though about, she kind of enjoyed it. He had this horny, but-will-only-screw-you-if-I really-feel-something-for-you, vibe coming from him, which Serenity liked. Tristan certainly didn't have that feeling. He had more of a horny- and will-screw-the-next-thing-that-doesn't-move-within-five-seconds-that-is-a-female, quality.

She sighed and walked into the elevator and waited for the elevator to get to her floor. She rubbed her temple and thought about the events of earlier. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to she the vampire again. He completed her in ways Tristan could never even attempt to complete her in. She looked up at the elevator door and realized she had been so caught up in her thoughts, the elevator door had opened and then closed. She banged on the open button and it opened afterwards.

"Baka tonma." Serenity muttered under her breath as the doors closed. Serenity put the key into the door and slowly turned it. She opened the door, walked into the room and saw Yami and Raven, her friends making out on the couch while the Van Helsing movie played.

"Guys! Get a fucking room!!" Serenity shouted at the top of her lungs startling them completely. Raven coughed and got off Yami's lap quickly.

"Urm...hi Serenity. Back so soon?" Yami said straightening his shirt. Raven tried hard not to laugh hysterically at the innocent look on Yami's face. Even Serenity's anger died. She sighed and sat down on the couch shaking her head with laughter.

"Where's Joey?" Serenity said when she over came her laughter.

"He went out with Mai. You know those two." Serenity nodded her head and rubbed her forehead again. Yugi noticed this and looked at her worried.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yami asked putting his hand on her forehead. Serenity smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine. I just need sleep. Slaying takes a lot out of me." Yami nodded his head understanding. Yami was a vampire who often helped train their small group. (A/n: not meant to be like Buffy, the vampire slayer. Sarah Michelle Geller can shove a stake up her behind.)

"You should probably go to bed then. You can take off tomorrow." Serenity nodded her head, grateful. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed expecting to fall asleep peacefully. Instead her mind drifted into lustful thoughts of the vampire she'd met earlier. Unknown to her, she smiled in her sleep at the thought of him and fell asleep with her hand over her heart.

A few nights later, Serenity walked down the street again without a stake in her hand. She was looking for one person and knew that she would find him. Either that or he would find her. S suddenly, Serenity felt his presence behind her. She closed her eyes and turned around. He pulled her to him, his arms wrapped around her middle with a slightly perverted grin on his face.

"I missed you..." Serenity looked down and nodded her head sensing that he did miss her by the size of the bulge in his pants.

"Yeah me too." With a knowing, grin, Bakura pulled her into a passionate kiss. He then went for her neck, gently biting as much of her neck as he could reach. Serenity put her arms around him and moaned as he began deepening this kiss with his tongue. Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"Wait." Bakura stopped and looked down at Serenity. She looked up at him and put her arms around him tighter.

"What's your name?" Bakura smiled and put a finger on her nose gently.

"That's for me to know and you to find out..." Bakura said noticing that a loud group of teenagers were walking down the block. He turned to leave but Serenity grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Please tell me you name." Serenity begged holding him to her gently. Bakura smiled down at her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Bakura." He said pushing off the ground and flying into the air before the teenagers reached them. Serenity looked at him as he flew into the dark sky and put her hand over her heart.

"Bakura." She said with a content smile as she turned to walk back home.

Hey guys! sorry for not reviewing sooner but i was busy and may be very busy for this week too. I'll try to add on friday but i'm not promising anything. gommenasai (sorry in Japanese). please review! even if you think it sucks, it'll get better i promise any way, mom's bitching at me to get off the internet and i really don't want to hear her mouth. I hear it too often lol! later guys!


	3. morning talk

Fallen Angel of light: Hello everyone! It's so great to be back!!

Ryou and Yugi: Hi Fallen Angel! we missed you so much!! how were your tests

Fallen Angel: (animal growl) _Teachers are to be cast into the pits of hell!_ (deep breath) but now that i'm back here, i'm good.

Ryou: (sweatdrop) urm....ok that's good....

Bakura: Hey, i'm not in this chapter! screw you bitch!

Fallen Angel: Calm down, you get to screw Serenity in the next chapter.

Bakura: Oh. I knew that. Urm....about what i said....

Fallen Angel: you are forgiven. Anyway, sorry to keep my readers waiting. Oh and heads up, a new story to be published! look for me soon!! Carry on.

Yami sat in the chair shifting his peppermint tea in his hand nervously. He had noticed that something was going on with Serenity and was waiting for her to wake up from her slumber so they could talk. The two of them hadn't sat down like friends in some time so he was looking forward to their talking. He was dressed in a black Evanescence concert t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers along with his favorite spiky leather accessories. He shifted the bracelets on his wrist as he waited for her and took occasional sips from his cup when he finally heard sounds of Serenity waking up. Her door opened and she sleepily stumbled into the living room. Serenity noticed Yami was there for the first time and jumped back startled.

"Oh, Yami. Hi. What are you doing here?" he smiled at her and stood up.

"Good morning to you too, Serenity." Yami said with a humored look on his face. Serenity realized she'd been rude and hastily bid him good morning. She then also realized she was wearing her usual black camisole top with her black boy shorts with pink fuzzy bunnies on them. Serenity was your average goth girl who rarely wore pink and if she did, it was only because Joey made her. She turned a shade of red and glared at Yami who was barely able to breath from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, laugh it up. What about the time you came to school in your care bear pajamas because you forgot to wear normal clothes?" Yami immediately stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Point taken. Now never remind me of that moment ever again." Yami said, his left eye now twitching. Serenity smiled.

"Everyone nearly died laughing especially Seto."

"Next topic please." Yami said, currently the shade of ripe cherries.

"So anyway, why are you here?" Serenity asked taking a sip from Yami's tea. He poked her ribs with his finger and glared at her.

"There's some in the tea pot. Leave my tea alone. And like I need a reason to talk to my friend." Yami said as Serenity got up and got some tea from the teakettle.

"But what did you want to talk about?" Serenity asked joining him at the table. Yami looked down in his tea before continuing.

"Well, I noticed that you and Tristan haven't been on as many dates." Serenity looked up at him startled but tried to hide her emotions.

"And...well, I was wondering, is there anything you wish to tell me?" Serenity looked down at her tea in a guilty fashion. Yami noticed this and put his hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Serenity, is there someone else?" Serenity looked at Yami and looked down again.

"Yami, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. If you don't want me to." Serenity sighed and looked down at her tea.

" I am seeing some one-a vampire." Yami's eyes widened in shock and he was for once wordless.

"I-Serenity...what I mean is...who? When?"

"I met him when I went slaying...he bit me...and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up he bit you?! Serenity-"

"He didn't turn me. He only took some of my blood." Serenity said looking down. She could see this conversation was going downhill and fast. Yami rubbed his temples and seemed to be considering what he said next.

"Ok, so...he...bit you and then what?" Yami asked slowly claming down. This was not going to go down well with Joey or Tristan for that matter.

"Well, I didn't want to like him but I saw him again....and, Yami I can't hide it. Tristan can go shove a stick up his ass for all I care! I really like Bakura! I can't help it!" Serenity ranted uncontrollably. Yami held up his hand and nodded his head slowly.

"You realize you have to tell Tristan, right? You know can just go behind his back like this, even if you don't like him anymore." Yami said and Serenity nodded her head.

"I know, I know but at first wasn't sure what my feelings were and I didn't want to make a mistake." Yami nodded his head and took Serenity's hand.

"Ok, I want to meet him though. You know I can sense how people really are so I just want to make sure, you know, he's good and if he is, have fun being with him." Yami said with a smile. Serenity smiled as well and gave Yami a hug.

"Thanks Yami!" Serenity said currently crushing Yami's ribs.

"Urm...Serenity?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now." Serenity laughed and let go of Yami who felt his ribs snap back into place.

"So when's the next time you'll go meet him?"

"Tonight when I go slaying. And yes, I am slaying off the vampires. I just go with him afterwards."

"Ok, I go with you." Serenity nodded her head and looked at her watch.

"Oh shit! I'm supposed to meet Sapphire and Mai at Hot topic at 9:30 and it's 9:15 already!"

"Don't worry, I'll take you there. I need to get a few choker necklaces anyway so I wouldn't mind going." Yami said and Serenity beamed. She ran back in her room to change and together the two left to meet their friends.

(A/n: Well i hope you enjoyed that chapter! Lemon chapter is next! I must apologize in advance for it's lack in detail but you see, if i make it very detailed, my friend Sapphire kitsune will kill me.And, yes, Sapphire is short for Sapphire Kitsune, my friend.Btw, Sk, if you are reading this and you go on to the next chapter, please, please pleeease do not ignore the bold letters. Thank you. Carry on, my readers.)


	4. nighttime fun

Fallen Angel: Hello again! I'm not going to talk for that long this time cause i know you guys want to read all i've added. Appologizing again if the lemon sucks, I promise that in the next story the lemon will be much better! Enjoy!

Bakura: Yes, enjoy while i finally get some!!

Fallen Angel: (sweat drop) ok....anyway, read on.

Serenity and Yami walked together down the street looking for Bakura. The last time Serenity and Bakura had been together, he'd told Serenity to meet him at eight o'clock near the corner or a coffee shop. It was 8:05 and Serenity became worried. Bakura was never late.

"Maybe he senses you're with me." Serenity thought knowing that the vampire senses were sharp enough to sense a near by human or vampire like Yami was. Yami nodded his head. He had a feeling the other vampire didn't like the idea that he was with Serenity.

"You're probably right. Should I leave?"

"Very good. I see you're a bright one." Bakura's voice said behind Serenity. Yami turned around and saw a vampire around 25 standing behind Serenity. He slipped a black rose into her hand and kissed her neck gently. He then turned to face Yami who was still standing there watching the two.

"Do you mind?" Yami smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Not at all. I was just about to leave. Later Serenity." Yami said nodding his head towards Serenity. He then gave Bakura the finger and disappeared.

Serenity smiled at Bakura and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. There was a faint smell of clothes that had been dried in peaches that Serenity smelled on Bakura. It reminded her of freshly dried laundry and strangely felt as warm.

"I've missed you." He said squeezing her hand and finding the sensitive points on her neck. Serenity moaned quietly and pulled her self closer to Bakura.

"I have too." Bakura smiled and touched her nose gently with his finger. He then used his powers to appear himself and Serenity into his apartment. Serenity noticed that the entire house was mainly two colors, namely, black or white and that even in the light on, it was still relatively dark. Serenity had never been to his house before and took in her surroundings completely. Bakura grabbed her, pulled her to him, gave her a passionate kiss and began taking off her shirt. Serenity in turn, unbuttoned his silk black top revealing his firm, strong chest. Bakura broke away and gave her a very perverted grim.

"Shall we take this to my room?" Serenity smiled and answered by giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Bakura took her to a near by room with a small bed and other furniture in it.

**(WARNING: lemon is ahead! That means turn your eyes away and scroll down till you see bold again if you wish to keep your innocence. That means you Sapphire Kitsune! Do not attempt to be brave and read it. You will start crying.) **

Bakura leaned Serenity down upon the bed making in squeak in reply to their weight. Bakura quickly undid Serenity's pants and threw them on the ground, where their clothes would stay for the night. Serenity kicked off her shoes and Bakura did as well. They continued stripping each other until nothing but skin met skin.

Bakura gently slipped a finger into Serenity's entrance to get her ready for him. She moaned in uncontrollable pleasure again as he slipped another finger into her. Finally, Serenity no longer to contain herself released her liquid. Bakura smiled and began tasting her.

"Bakura!!" Serenity half moaned half screamed. Bakura smiled and gently bit Serenity's neck with his sharp fangs. With a gentle thrust; Bakura was inside Serenity who was moaning in pain, as she had never done this before.

Bakura realized this and went at a slower pace she could keep up with easily, not going faster until she could meet his thrusts. Her nails dug into his back causing him slight pain he barely noticed. It was all total pleasure to him. Serenity reached her climax just as he did and the both screamed each other's name in pleasure.

"Bakura!" Serenity moaned.

"Serenity!" Bakura replied seconds later. He stopped thrusting into her and released himself into her; putting his head on her chest, exhausted. Both caught their breaths and rested, tired from their actions.

**(Ok it's safe to read again. Sapphire Kitsune, if you read the above, don't you dare flame. I did warn you.)**

"Goodnight Serenity." Bakura said turning them both on their sides so Serenity would be more comfortable when they slept. She smiled at him and stroked his white hair out of his face.

"Goodnight Bakura." And with that both fell asleep in each others arms.

(Fallen Angel:Hello again. Sorry if the chapter was a little short but the next one will be longer and better. Hope you guys enjoyed! I may not be able to add for some time yet again but I'll try! later readers!)


	5. angry talk

Fallen Angel: (evil glare)

Ryou: What's with you?

Fallen Angel: Apparently, most of the readers for my other fanfiction don't like the way I write. (evil glare)

Yugi: Why? You don't pair the guys together like pretty much everyone does.

Fallen Angel: Well apparently, some people who can't handle R rated fanfictions read my last fanfiction and didn't like it. Only like three people out of eight did.

Marik: Well, I enjoyed that chapter.

Fallen Angel: Of course you did, baka. You're in it. (btw, baka means stupid for those who don't know)

Marik: True....and heeey! Don't call me stupid!! (runs off crying)

Fallen Angel: (sweatdrop) I really gotta stop making him soft. Anyway, to my blessed readers, could you check out my story, Dark love and tell me what you think? If it really is horrifying, please GENTLY tell me this. I do have fragile feelings even if I try to hide them.

Yami: That's funny, I thought after Marik and I were done with you you'd have nothing fragile left.....

Fallen Angel: (sweatdrop)

Yugi: What do you mean? I don't understand? What do you mean 'done' with?

All: (Sweatdrop) urm....

Yami: You'll understand one of theses days....

Fallen Angel: Anyway, thanks and enjoy the next chapter. Oh and it who be really nice if some of you could tell off the people who flamed me . Thanks dudes.

Ryou: On with the story, then.

Serenity sighed as she waited for Tristan in the coffee shop. She shifted her peppermint tea from her left hand to her right hand nervously as she tried to think out what she was going to have to say. After her night with Bakura, there was definitely no doubt in her mind that she liked, no, loved him. He may have been a vampire, but when he wanted to, he had the quality of a warm blanket that came from a dryer on a cold winter day.

Serenity looked at herself and smiled a slight smile.

"I guess being in true love has made me a poet." She said with a slight blush and a secret smile. She took another sip from her tea as her thoughts apprehensively changed to Tristan. She was just glade Yami was sitting a few stools away invisible to all but her. Serenity sighed thankful that he was there. It was a bit of a cold and dark day since daylights savings had come and not to mention that it had been raining heavily the entire day. Serenity snuggled up in her wool knee length jacket and took another deep, apprehensive sip from her tea.

Suddenly Serenity saw Tristan's head walking towards the Starbucks she was in. He stopped her and smiled happily at her. Serenity nervously returned a small smile and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Tristan walked through the door and gave Serenity a quick hug, which she returned, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Tristan noticed this and let go of her.

"Serenity, I think you have a cold. I better get you a warmer jacket." Serenity gave a nervous smile and shook her head.

"Urm...no, I'm good. It's just I have something important to talk to you about." Tristan cocked his head to the side in a sort of bewilderment.

"Oh really. Well hang on, let me get some tea first and we'll talk.

Serenity watched, it seemed, in slow motion as Tristan ordered a tall peppermint tea, paid the man behind the register and walked back over to her. She heard his footsteps, which sounded strangely distant. Her sight went blurry for a few second before it came back and she was surprised to see that Tristan was staring down at her.

"Serenity, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tristan said sitting down in the chair next to her. Serenity took a deep breath and tried to sort out all the things she had to say.

"I need to talk to you about us." Tristan choked on his tea and coughed furiously. We he was able to speak again, he looked at her confused.

"Look, there's no other way for me to put this nicely or without sugar coating it, but I just don't feel what I felt with you before anymore." Tristan looked down obviously upset and Serenity instantly felt a pang of guilt.

"It's better he finds out this way." She reassured herself as she started continuing.

"It's not that I don't think you're a nice person, it's just that I don't feel like we're going to work out anymore." Serenity said reaching for his hand. Tristan yanked his hand out of her reach. Serenity sighed, now thoroughly wishing that she hadn't said anything.

"Who is he?"

"Tristan-"

"Who the fuck is he?" Tristan growled angrily and Serenity could have sworn his eyes had turned black.

"Tristan, it doesn't matter-"

"Yes it fucking does! And you know what?! I don't fucking care anymore. You always were a fucking whore going around with every fucking guy you saw!? Go fuck your self, bitch because I don't care anymore!!!" Tristan stormed out of the Starbucks angrily while Serenity fought to keep her tears from falling. She was too upset to even bitch-smack him six feet under when he'd called her all the names.

Yami made himself visible and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright Serenity, it's his own fault he's a fucking bastard. Don't listen to him." Serenity nodded her head in Yami's shoulders as tears poured out. Serenity hated crying especially in public because she felt it was such a girly thing to do to her. But Serenity didn't care at the moment.

Yami gently let go of her and led her outside, his arms still around her. Reading her emotions, Yami saw that she desperately wanted Bakura to comfort her and that while he was doing a good job, Bakura would completely make things better.

"I'll take you to him." Yami said interrupting her thoughts. Serenity gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks Yami." Yami smiled down at her and used his powers to appear to the apartment building Bakura lived in.

Fallen Angel: Hope you liked that chapter, sorry I didn't review sooner, I was just under a lot of stress concerning school. Anyway, review soon and please check out my other story!! I will add to that one either this week or next week.Thanks everyone.Bye guys.


	6. Bakura's love

Fallen Angel: Hello everyone!!!!

Ryou: Yay! I'm finally in a chapter (starts dancing)

All: (Sweatdrop) urm...wtf...

Ryou: don't ask, I'm very very high......

Yami: Yes...we can seethat....

Ryou: I'm high...like a pie....in the sky

Fallen Angel: (takes out a tranquilizer gun) don't worry Ryou, your pain will soon be all over....(shoots him)

Ryou: ehh....(drops to the floor)

Yami: poor bastard....anyway, shall we move into the next chapter?

All: Yes!!!

Fallen Angel: I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy, and review!!!!!

Chapter 6: Bakura's love

Serenity knocked on the door to Bakura's apartment gently and waited with Yami for him to open the door. She had managed to dry her eyes somewhat, but was still significantly shaken. The door opened and revealed a shirtless Bakura with black leather pants and a look of surprise at seeing Serenity there.

"Oh, Serenity. I wasn't expecting you there." Bakura said as he leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss. Serenity calmed down significantly in her upset state as she placed her arms around Bakura and gently rubbed his smooth skin. (A/n: currently drooling) He looked down and sheepishly grinned.

"Pardon the appearance. I just got out of the shower. But I can tell you don't mind all that much. Although Yami here is damn near ready throw the nearest article of clothing on me." Bakura said with a grin as Serenity blushed and gave a shy smile and Yami glared daggers at Bakura. Serenity could have sworn he heard Yami mutter something about how Bakura should have put some clothes on and she grinned at him as well. Suddenly, someone called Bakura's name from farther in the back of the apartment. The person came into the room and seemed startled to find that there were other people in the house. Bakura turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"This zoloft-dependant here is my little brother, Ryou. I say he's zoloft-dependant because he's so damn depressed. God, you'd think he cuts himself but surprisingly he doesn't. Ryou, this is my girl friend, Serenity. You know, girlfriend as in I actually have a life and have all my hormones rampaging." At this Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ignore my brother. My hormones are rampant, I just haven't found a girl I like yet." He said more to his brother giving him an evil glare. Bakura rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, why don't you try stalking a girl you like; it worked for me." Bakura said giving Serenity a wink. She smiled happily at the thought of how they first met. Her thoughts went back to Tristan and she frowned slightly again.

"It's nice to meet you Ryou. Don't worry, I'm sure there's some one special out there for you. With your brother's looks, you should have every girl practically throwing themselves at you." Serenity said with a small smile. Ryou blushed furiously at this and muttered an embarrassed 'thanks' while everyone tried to stifle a laugh. Bakura turned to Serenity and sensing she wanted to talk, took her hand.

"So what brings you here?" Serenity looked down sadly and began to tell him about all that had happened. Bakura listened to Serenity becoming more and more angry as she shakily explained all that had happened a few minutes ago. As she finished, he clenched his fist angrily and looked ready to kill someone.

"Son of a bitch! Son of a fucking bitch! How dare he call you a fucking whore!!! He better pray I don't fucking catch him outside late at night cause if I do, his ass will be mine!!!!" Bakura said in a weird mixture of growl and yelling. Serenity cringed slightly in slight fear. Bakura noticed this, took a few deep breaths and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I didn't mean to scare you, but I will not just let someone get away with calling you a whore and not do anything about it." Bakura said stroking her head gently and hugging her body to his. Serenity smiled and hugged him back.

"I feel so loved." She said with a small smile on her face. She was suddenly reminded of why she chose Bakura over Tristan and why it felt to her that Bakura completed her so well. Bakura let go of her slightly so he could look in her eyes.

"I love you-always know that. And if I have to personally show this…Tristan that with my katana, I will." Serenity smiled, nodded her head and leaned up to kiss him. The two began groping each other and kissing very passionately. Yami made a sudden coughing noise and the two broke away, reminded that they weren't alone.

"Yo, I'm all for increasing the population of vampires and all, just not when I have to watch my friend and her boyfriend go at it. So take it to your damn room for god's sake." Yami said covering his face slightly with his hands. Bakura turned to face Serenity with a grin.

"Shall we?"

"Sure." Serenity said with an equallyperverted grin. The two walked off into Bakura's room leaving Yami and Ryou alone.

"Lucky Bastard." Ryou muttered under his breath before saying goodnight to Yami and going back to his room. Yami sighed and appeared in his apartment where Raven awaited him.

Fallen Angel: Hello again! I hope you liked that chapter and i promise i'll review in two weeks!! In the meantime, please review soon and and check out my other story, Dark love. Thanks and see you guys later

All: Syonara dudes!!


	7. Discovery

Fallen Angel: hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I've just been so busy.

Serenity: yes she has…Poor Fallen Angel and those swim meets… pats back 

Fallen angel: Thank you sniff thank you…anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one.

All: enjoy

Serenity stayed over at Bakura's apartment for a few days. Besides wanting to avoid Tristan, there was something she needed to figure out and she believed he could help her with. She was changing. She first noticed it after the first time she had had sex with Bakura. She noticed that her reflection was slowly diminishing. It was later on after she'd been with Bakura on the way home when she noticed that her reflection seemed less noticeable in the window of a store. As the days passed, it became more and more noticeable, or rather, less noticeable and today Serenity could barely see herself in the mirror. Something was up.

Bakura had gone out-hunting for food. He had said that while he preferred her blood over any other, that vampires couldn't survive very long on one person's blood. She bid him good-bye and waited for him, lost in her thoughts of curiosity for what was going on with her. The door suddenly opened. Serenity smiled and stood up expecting Bakura but was surprised to find Ryou standing there. Even though her hopes were down, she still smiled pleasantly at Ryou.

"Hello Ryou. How are you?"

"Hello Serenity. I'm fine. I would ask how you are but I can see you're rather restless." Serenity tilted her head to the side confused. Ryou blushed and held up his hand.

"Erm…I'm sorry. See, I have empathic powers- basically powers to feel other people's emotions- and I tend to forget to mind my business and stay out of people's emotions. Gomenasai." Ryou said, blushing slightly. Serenity waved her hand in the air as if to brush it off.

"It's ok. I don't mind. I'm too anxious." It was Ryou's turn to tilt his head to the side.

"Anything I can do to help?" Ryou asked helpfully. Serenity thought for some time before deciding that Ryou maybe able to help her-at least maybe confirm her thoughts.

"Yeah…maybe…urm, Ryou, you've been a vampire all your life right?" Ryou nodded his head.

"I think your brother may have turned me." Ryou's eyes widened in shock and he beckoned Serenity to sit on the couch with him.

"He bit you?"

"Yeah, I mean, I let him of course, but it's just I think I had delayed reactions to his bite." Ryou sat thoughtfully and rubbed his chin absentmindedly in his thinking.

"I can check if you want. Urm…ok look into my eyes." Serenity obeyed and looked directly into Ryou's eyes. He looked deeply into hers and noticed her eyes were dark brown-too dark brown for normal human eyes.

"Hm…well, I could be wrong but it looks like you are turning into a vampire." Serenity looked down, nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Ok…so I was right about that."

"You're going to need to tell Bakura. He can take you hunting or at least train you until you can go alone. But at any rate, you're going to have to go through a bit of a change in your lifestyle." Serenity nodded her head understanding what Ryou was telling her.

"Ok…urm…I guess I have more waiting to do." Serenity said with a nervous chuckle. Ryou smiled and waited with her until Bakura came home. Bakura smiled and walked over to Serenity to give her a kiss, which she return.

"Bakura, I have something to tell you." Bakura looked at Serenity curiously and somewhat worried.

"Yes?"

"I'm becoming a vampire. When you bit me the other day, you started my change." Bakura's eyes widened and he reached for the chair behind him to lean down on.

"Are you ok with this?" Serenity smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Bakura let out a deep breath and looked a little less pale.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok with this. I'll have to train you to hunt most likely, but that shouldn't be too hard." Serenity smile thankfully and gave Bakura a hug, which he returned. Ryou smiled at the two and left the room to leave the two alone.

Fallen Angel: Well that went well…I hope you guys like that chapter…by the way…has anyone seen Constantine yet? If you have tell me what you though because I LOVED it ! Keanu is soo hot!

Sk: Dammit you got me hook on him too! Curse you…curse you to hell… curse-

Fallen angel:WShouldn't you be screwing Malik?

Sk: oh yeah… disappears 

Fallen Angel: …right….anyway, review my readers review!


	8. Friends or foes?

Fallen Angel: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… it took forever to finish…

Ryou: Yeah, but at least I'm in it.

Yugi: I wanna be in this fanfiction cries 

Fallen angel: you will be don't worry….anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to add soon…

All: enjoy!

Serenity fidgeted with her baggy black pants and Evanescence shirt to straighten it out. Bakura noticed this and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Serenity. I'm sure your brother won't hate me." Bakura said trying to comfort Serenity a little. She smiled at him to reassure him but knew her brother better and knew he wouldn't like the idea of her being with any guy- a vampire no less. She sighed as she remember the boys in her life from the age of six.

Flashback 

(When Serenity was six)

"Grrrrr……get away from ma sista you little…." A seven year old Joey growled as he chased a boy around the playground. What would be the terrible crime that would curse the poor soul to nearly getting killed by Joey? The boy gave Serenity a flower. The other boy ran in terror from Joey as Serenity begged for Joey to stop, telling him the boy hadn't hurt her.

(When Serenity was eight)

Serenity watched her brother worried as he set fire to some of the gifts she got from a few boys in her class for Valentines day.

(When Serenity was 15)

"IF YOU TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, I'LL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!" Joey threatened as he held the young man Serenity had been dating by the throat. Serenity was barely able to get him to let go of her boyfriend at the time and even when he did, he was still growling. (A/n: No wonder Kaiba calls Joey a mutt… Joey: Hey throws a book at her )

Serenity snapped out her thoughts as the door opened to Joey's apartment. He saw her and gave her a hug almost immediately, before she could even step into the apartment. Joey nearly suffocated her before letting go of her and looking at her lovingly.

"Hey Ren. How are ya? I haven't seen you in a while." Joey paused suddenly and noticed Bakura. His attitude immediately changed. He glared at Bakura before turning to Serenity again, fearing her worries were about to happen.

"Who is this?" Joey said with a growl. Serenity looked between Joey and Bakura worried.

"Joey, this is my boyfriend, Bakura. Please don't freak out like you always do. He's respectful and nice to me…"

"Freak out? Who's gonna freak out? I'm not gonna freak out!" Joey said, his voice getting louder by the end of each sentence. Serenity looked at Bakura with an 'I'm so sorry' and an 'I told you so' look. Serenity considered calling Yami to hold back Joey from getting hurt-which would most likely happen if he attempted to attack Bakura. As if he read her thoughts, Yami appeared behind Joey and grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, take it easy. Serenity is old enough to date and make good choices for her self. Besides, you're being hypocritical, and you know how much you hate being hypocritical." Joey knew this was true. He was dating and here he was telling his little sister she couldn't date. Joey growled again but seemed to take a deep breath and tried to calm which surprised Serenity greatly.

"Ok, I'll try to…be cool 'bout this…yeh said yeh name is Bakura right?" Bakura smiled and nodded his head. Joey sighed and looked at Serenity.

"Do you truly like him?"

"Yes, Joey." Serenity asked him truthfully. Joey sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Alright, alright…I'll allow this…" Joey said giving in to defeat. Serenity beamed at Bakura who smiled back. Yami grinned at the two of them happily before patting Joey's back to ensure him he'd made the right choice.

"But I warn you, if you break her heart, I'll personally castrate you-with the help of my girlfriend." Joey growled. Bakura saluted him in a mocking sort of way.

"I'll keep that in mind…I hope your girlfriend's hot-if she'd going to castrate me." Bakura said with a grin as Serenity smacked his head and Joey glared bloody murder at him. Yami mentioned that he had to leave soon to meet with his girlfriend, which reminded Bakura and Serenity that they had to go. After bidding Joey goodbye, the two left and went to Bakura's apartment.

"That went well." Serenity nodded her head and smiled back.

"I just have to tell him that I'm a vampire now, which will be another story…"

"Yeah, knowing your brother, it will be." Both looked at each other before busting into a fit of laughter.

Fallen Angel: I hope you enjoyed that chapter…I certainly did..

Bakura: So did I….

Yami: What ever….

Bakura: Baka

Yami: Bakura, don't start with me…

Bakura: Oh, I'll start…. both start fighting 

Fallen angel: sweatdrop erm…see you guys soon. Please review!


	9. Adjusting to changes

Fallen angel: Hello again. Sorry it took me so long to update…

Yami: it's ok (glomp)…(grope)…squishy...(perverted grin)

Fallen Angel: OOU…. Pervert….anyway, so I plan to give you guys a pretty long chapter this time so I hope you enjoy guys. Oh…and also, my next fanfiction will be a Constantine fanfic (squeal) Keanu is so Hot!

Keanu: Urm…..thanks?

Fallen Angel: (Glomp)#Hands sneak someplace they shouldn't be#

All:OMFG!

Keanu: OO(surprised look)….urm….you're going to get me in trouble with the law. Your still a minor, remember.

Fallen angel: Dammit! (sulk)

Keanu: (pats head) there, there you can screw me in four years.

Fallen Angel: I can't wait that long! (drags him to back room)

Keanu: (in the back room) #pant# not that I don't like this, but my ass is so going to jail for this!

All: OO

Ryou: Urm…(sweatdrop) enjoy the story?

Sk: (bangs hand on door) You pedophile!

Keanu: Sorry!

Chapter nine: adjusting to changes

"There you go, you getting it down rather well." Bakura commended with a small smirk on his face as he watched Serenity attack a human and dig her fangs into his neck. Since Serenity wasn't as comfortable with killing innocent humans, he just happened to find a bastard robbing someone for her to practice on.

"Just remember, you're stronger than them now that you're a vampire so if they fight back, don't be intimidated. And if they run away, just teleport in font of them and grab them." Bakura advised as Serenity drank the last of the man's blood. She grinned psychotically as she licked the blood off her lips.

"I officially like blood." Bakura chuckled and ruffled her head.

"Let's go home-"

"Serenity?" Serenity wheeled around and stared in horror at her Joey, Mai and Yami staring at her in great shock. She turned to Bakura and then back to Joey.

"Joey…it's really not what it looks like-"

"Don't give me that shit! What tha fuck dija do to ma sista ya motha-fucker!" Joey said racing up to Bakura with Yami not to far behind him. Yami and Mai managed to grab the back of his shirt to hold him back but both stared in shock as the shirt ripped off in their hands leaving Joey in his undershirt to attack Bakura. Serenity steeped in front of him and blocked his path.

"Joey, he did nothing I didn't want-"

"What did ya do-"

"Joey, I know you're angry but-" Serenity started to say, but Joey cut her off.

"Serenity you're not to see him ever again!" Joey said grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her away. Serenity wrenched her arm out of his reach and glared at him.

"Joey, whether you like it or not, I've met someone I love and he happens to be a vampire. And whether you like it or not, I'm a vampire now. Joey, you can't control who I go out with. I have to make mistakes or else I'll never learn." Joey glared back at her and steeped closer to her.

"So you want to just get hurt easily or something." Serenity sighed exasperated and took Joey's hands.

"Look, I know you love me and I know you care about me but I need you to let me be free with the guys I want to be with. If I make a mistake, I make a mistake. If he's an asshole I give you permission to kick his ass, but you have to let me be free to love someone, or else I'll make mistakes easier." Joey sighed, letting the anger flow out of him. Serenity smiled and hugged him.

"I know this is hard for you, but really you should be worried about Tristan. He's the asshole." Serenity said darkly. Joey nodded his head and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes." Joey sighed again.

"Ah, well what can I do? Even I know that in my stubbornness." Joey said rubbing his head in slight embarrassment.

"You're right. I can't control you or hold you back from your own life. You can be with him." Joey rounded on Bakura and glared again.

"I swear though, if you fuck this up for her, I'll kill you." Bakura smirked at this. He doubted a mere human like Joey could give him a nose bleed, but, wanting to be respectful, he nodded his head in a respectful manner.

"I will treat her with the same respect you treat your girlfriend with." Bakura said. He already knew from serenity that the woman with them, named Mai was his girlfriend. Joey stared at him for a little while before nodding his head and walking off towards Yami and Mai. The group walked off leaving the two alone. Serenity sighed in relief.

"That was close."

"Yeah. Your brother's got some anger issues he needs to get settled."

"You're telling me? I had to live with him here. I know how he can get." Bakura sighed and put his arms around Serenity.

"We have to finish training you." He said with a blood-thirsty grin. Serenity smiled back and together they walked off to hunt.

Else where…..

Tristan sat on his bed passing the gun between his left hand and his right.

_How could you do this to me Serenity….I loved you._ Was all that he mumbled over and over again. He didn't understand why. Had he not loved her enough? No, that couldn't be it. She was just a fucking whore. She always had been and he'd been too blind to see it-he didn't want to see it. He'd been blinded by the "love" he thought he'd had for her. He thought she'd always returned that love.

_You lying whore. I should have known you would betray me like this…_ Tristan stood up and walked to the mirror in his bathroom. He stared at it, every once and a while glaring down at the picture he had of Serenity. He suddenly reached for it and ripped it to shreds. He put on his shirt and picked up the gun. She would pay for all she'd done to him. She would pay for making him think that she loved him. And who ever dared to take her heart from him would too.

The end

Fallen Angel: Oh dear…it seems badass Tristan is coming out! Watch out everyone! #cough# sarcasm #cough#

Tristan: Hey, I can totally kick Serenity's and Bakura's ass!

Bakura: #growl# don't bet on it…. #starts to beat up Tristan's ass up# Yeah, you like that mother fucker? Huh? Do you?

Tristan: #half dead#

Serenity: Bakura, can I get a few punches in?  
Bakura: Certainly.

Serenity: Thank you #proceeds to kick Tristan's ass#

Fallen Angel: #sweatdrop# urm…anyway. I'll add to the chapters in a few weeks. I promise I won't make you guys wait that long for the next part this time. See ya in a few weeks!

All: Bye!


	10. The fight begins

Fallen Angel: What up dudes!

Yami+ Yugi: Yay! Fallen Angel's back! #glomp#

Sk: Yay! New chapter!

Constantine: Whatever…you're all to happy…

Fallen Angel: Yeah, because we got laid recently

Constantine: #angrily# yeah, well _some_ of us have to exorcise demons to save this world's pathetic ass so we don't have time to get laid.

Fallen angel: Dude, take deep breaths…

Constantine: #huff# #Huff#...sorry

Fallen Angel: Right…anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm thinking of doing one more Yu-gi-o fanfiction then, moving on to a Constantine fanfiction. I don't know….I gotta think about it a little… anyway, enjoy.

Chapter ten: The fight begins

Serenity flew through the air, her wings flapping every once in a while to keep her suspended. It was such a rush, to feel the wind in her face, blowing her hair in every direction. She suddenly paused in her flight to let herself hover, about a mile up in the air. Finding her apartment building, Serenity suddenly dove downward, head first towards the roof, her hair streaming like ribbons in the air behind her. When she was five feet from the roof she did a flip and landed on her feet gently, much like a cat will when jumping from a table to the floor-soundlessly.

Serenity looked up and smiled at the sky before turning to the roof exit door. She turned the handle and walked down to the stairs to her apartment she walked to the door and took out her key to open the door. She opened the door and walked in, throwing down her jacket; she would pick it up later. She walked into her bed room and opened the door. There, sitting on her bed was Tristan. Serenity froze in the doorway as Tristan got up off her bed, smirking.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Serenity stopped backing away and glared at Tristan.

"What are you doing here." Serenity said as a statement. She wasn't afraid of him. She was so much stronger now, she had no reason to be afraid.

"Getting what I want."

"And that would be?"

"Your body." In seconds, Tristan had shot her and she was falling. It took forever to hit the ground and throughout the fall Serenity felt pain unlike any other shoot through her body from the wound in her stomach. She never hit the floor. Tristan grabbed her and threw her on her bed, her blood soaking the sheet on her bed.

"You went and screwed someone else and I never got what I wanted." Tristan hissed in her ear. Serenity barely heard him in her state of slight delusion. She snapped back into focus as Tristan ripped open her shirt. Her eyes turned black in anger and she grinned sadistically. Ripping Tristan off her, Serenity sat up and threw him backwards. He crashed into her closet, hurt but not dead-unfortunately. Serenity got up and walked over to his tangled body, grinning the entire time.

"I went and screwed someone else…and I liked it." She said walking out of her room and heading for Bakura's apartment.

The end

Fallen Angel: Hey dudes. What do you know, I was able to make a new chapter and get over my writer's block!

Yami+Yugi: Yay! #glomp#

Fallen Angel: #sweat drop# I'm really sorry if it's kind of lame and short but it's the best I could do in such short notice. Besides, i'm having writers block and i can't think of how to properly end this story. if you guys can help me that would be great. And i also want to warn you that i'm going to be spending more time writing my other story, Raven: the chosen (it's not a fanfiction, it's my story that i hope to publish as a book), so i might spend more time writing that story than my fanfictions. It depends on how much you guys like my story! lol, just kidding...it really depends on how much time i have.

Tristan: this fanfiction sucks ass, and so do you #is knocked out#

Bakura: #innocently# what, I didn't do anything….

Fallen Angel: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and trust me I'll add sooner. I think I got my thinking back on track for the next chapter. See ya guys soon.

All: Bye!


	11. Searching

Fallen Angel: Hello again people. I really won't take long getting the fanfiction started, I just want to tell you guys that this will be one of the last chapters here and that I will probably write a Constantine Fanfiction next so look out for me there and I'll see you around. Don't worry I'll be back in Yu-gi-o once I'm a little more inspired. Also I might just take a break from fanfictions in general because I'm working on my other vampire story (the non fanfiction one). I'm so happy because it's 81 pages long now! #clears throat# Anyway, shall we begin then?

Yami: Ok

Fallen Angel: Ryou, will you do the honors.

Ryou: Of course #pervy grin#

FallenAngel: #sigh# not those honors, Ryou.

Ryou: #blush# well-uh, you did say…urm never mind #clears throat# Fallen Angel owns no one from Yu-gi-o so step off if you think she does.

Fallen Angel: Thank you Ryou.

-Chapter twelve: Searching-

Bakura opened his eyes with a start. He had been meditating as a way to regain his strength lost in the day. It was a way for vampires to sleep with out actually falling into the innocence of sleep.

Getting up off his bed, Bakura dressed prepare to go to the apartment Serenity and Joey lived in. He could tell there was something amiss in the place and became worried about Serenity. He was getting ready to leave when Ryou walked out of his room.

"Bakura? Dude, where are you going?" Ryou asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was clear he'd been meditating as well and had gotten into a near sleep state.

"I'm just gonna check on Serenity. Something's not right." Bakura said, slipping on his trench coat. Ryou's eyes widened and he immediately became worried.

He and Serenity had become pretty good friends throughout the course of the month she and Bakura had been together. She'd even set him up with one of her friends- something he'd be forever thankful for.

"I'm going with you." Ryou said, turning for his room to change as well. Bakura grabbed his arm and shook his arm.

"No. I'll go, besides I need you to be here incase she comes here." Ryou nodded his head understanding what his brother had said. He turned back to his room to wait while Bakura appeared himself to Serenity's apartment. He used his powers to open the door and walked inside.

"Serenity?" He called out. Looking around, he couldn't tell that anything was out of the ordinary but his senses told him other wise. He walked towards what he knew to be her room, and saw the broken door lying on the ground with blood on it.

Worriedly, he went over to the door and with his finger, gently touched the blood. Bakura sniffed it but wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was the blood of a male human, around 20 years old, dark hair, brown eyes, named Tristan. There was a sound suddenly behind him and Bakura whipped around just in time to stop the bat that Tristan was swinging at him.

The end-

Fallen Angel: Dun, Dun Dah!

Yami:#sweatdrop#...

Ryou: #wide-eyed# Nooo…Tristan is gonna kill Bakura…wait then he can't hurt me anymore #happily# Yay! Tristan's gonna kill Bakura.

Bakura: Hey, I was nice to you in this fanfiction, you English prick!

Fallen Angel: Well actually guys, it depends on whether or not the readers review that will determine whether or not Bakura will die, honestly I'm not sure whether or not I should have him die or not….

Bakura:#holds up dagger# Does this possibly going through your hear help you to decide whether or not I live?

Fallen Angel: Not really.

Bakura: Damn! #sulks#

Fallen Angel: So tell me what you think and i'll try to update soon.

All: See you later.


	12. Battle to end all Battles

Fallen Angel: Hello. Hope you liked the last chapter, I'm sorry it was so sort and I promise that this one will be longer. With that in mind, I hope you like this chapter.

Bakura: #growl# I don't like you anymore.

Fallen Angel: You never did.

Bakura: Oh. Yeah, I knew that.

Fallen Angel: #shaking head# Baka. Anyway enjoy. And I'm sorry about how short things have been. It's just I'm under so much pressure for the story…

Ryou: aw…poor Fallen Angel #glomp.

Fallen Angel: I can't even do another chapter for my other story

Bakura: What did you call me? #picks up katana#

Fallen Angel: I called you baka, stupid.

Bakura: #cries#

Chapter 13 (wow, 13 chapters!): The fight has begun

Serenity had just reached the roof of the apartment building Bakura and Ryou lived in when she felt a surging pain rush through her heart. Panicking, Serenity ran down to the apartment, banging on the door.

"Bakura! It's me-" the door opened and at first glance Serenity thought it was Bakura. Looking closer, she saw it was only Ryou looking happy to see her yet worried at the same time.

"Serenity? Bakura and I thought you were at your house."

"I was but Tristan attacked me!"

"What? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Ryou said his eyes widening in fear. Serenity shook her head.

"You should ask Tristan that. I'm fine…But where's Bakura?"

"He left to find you when he sensed that something was wrong at your place." Ryou said with dread, realizing what this meant.

"Bakura…" Serenity said worriedly. They looked at each other terrified and ran out of the apartment in the direction of Serenity's apartment.

Elsewhere….

Bakura had barely ducked Tristan's swing when another piece of wood barely missed the side of his throat. Bakura kicked Tristan squarely in the chest, knocking him against the wall.

"Where is she?" Bakura said grabbing Tristan by the throat. Tristan shook off the pain of being thrown into the wall and grinned. Suddenly, Bakura found himself being thrown back wards into the window behind it. Bakura felt the impact of the glass he hit breaking and started falling out of the building. His wings popped out behind his back and as he flapped them he stopped falling. He floated back up to the window Tristan kick him out of and stared him down. There was something about him that was strangely different.

"Surprised? I'm a vampire too now so I'm equally as strong as you are…vampire." Bakura glared at him to show what he had said had had no effect on him but internally his words hit him like bricks.

"Shit….this isn't going to be as easy as I thought.

Elsewhere

Serenity and Ryou raced to Serenity's apartment with a terrible sense of dread in both their vampiric hearts. There was a loud sound of glass shattering. Turning to each other with fear, they ran up to the apartment door and Ryou kicked it open, the force of the kick shattering the door. They ran inside, Serenity leading into the back room where the glass shattering had most likely taken place. Serenity ran into the room and gasped-Bakura was bent over on the ground, blood dripping off him panting heavily.

"Bakura!" Serenity screamed, running into the middle of the floor where Bakura kneeled. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Get out of here! It's a trap!" Bakura said, pushing Serenity behind him seconds before Tristan could slam the vase over Serenity's head. Bakura's fist connected with the vase shattering it the splinters.

"Nuh uh, dude." Bakura said, taking each breath weakly You can beat me up, hell you can attempt to kick my ass, but if you touch my girlfriend, you're a dead man." Bakura said ramming his foot into Tristan's crouch. He doubled over in pain and Bakura took this opportunity to pop kick him, this time it being more aimed towards his face Tristan fell back wards onto the ground while Bakura searched for a piece of wood. Finding one, Bakura turned towards Tristan again.

"Like I said before dude, you're a dead man." He said, ramming the piece of wood into Tristan. He gasped like a fish out of water and started shaking, his vampiric body setting it's self on fire. As the last of Tristan disappear Bakura collapsed onto the ground from the blood he'd lost. Ryou and Serenity ran over to him and examined his wounds.

"Tristan left some damaging wounds. He won't make it unless we act fast." Ryou said examining a particularly bad wound near Bakura's heart- no doubt done by a stake.

"My friend Yami can heal him. He's a healer. We better get him to him and fast." Serenity said looking at the wound as well. She had never really seen a vampire bleed before so this was shocking and worrisome to her. Ryou and Serenity picked up Bakura's limp unconscious body and were able to drag his body to Yami's apartment, which was several floors down. They came to the door and were relieved to hear sounds of voices inside the apartment.

"Yami?" Serenity called out, knocking on the door as hard as she could. The door opened almost immediately and there stood Yami wearing his usual attire of a black shirt, a black trench coat, black pants and black combat boots. At first, he was happy to see Serenity and Ryou but as he looked at who was lying on the ground between them, bleeding profusely, He became worried and beckoned them in.

"What-?"

"Long story, he needs you to heal him, preferable sooner than later." Serenity said quickly.

"Serenity?" Serenity, despite the fear of losing Bakura and other things that worried her, smiled at her friend and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey, Raven." Serenity said as Yami dragged Bakura onto a couch and began healing him. The wounds on Bakura healed yet he still looked weak and like he was inches from death-even for a vampire.

"He's going to need human blood." Yami said, over his shoulder. Ryou nodded his head and said something about getting a human but Serenity didn't hear him. She sat down next to Bakura stroking his bloody hair.

"Is he going to be ok?" Serenity asked Yami, afraid of the answer. Yami looked down at her with a heavy face.

"I hope so, for your sake."

The end

F.A.: Yay! One more chapter left!

Bakura: How could you hurt me like this #sob#

F.A. #sweatdrop# urm…

Yami: I think it was a good chapter.

Bakura: Of course you would! #sob# no one loves me #sob#

S.K.: I love you! #glomp#

Bakura: Thank you #glomps back#

F.A.: Anyway, like I said, there is one more chapter left. I really hope you guys liked this one because I was working on perfecting it for a long time. Also, if some of you know my other story, Vampiric Love, I'd really like it if you could help me figure out what I should do. I'm not sure whether I should delete two of the chapters and start from there because it's not going the way I want it to or if I should stick to it and try to work it out…either way, I have writers block and I would love it if you guys could help me out with that. Please review and thank you guys so much, you've been really great fans.

Yami: Bye!

YugI: #meows#

All: #sweatdrop#

Yugi: what?

All: Nevermind. Bye dudes!


	13. Healing Process

F.A: hello everyone. I'm sorry to say but sadly it's true, that this is the last chapter and I must say good bye to you.

Yugi: #sob# don't go #sits on leg# pleeease?

F.A.: #trying to shaking Yugi off her leg#

Yami: You are truly accomplished, o' Vampiric one. I shall miss your company. #glomp#

F.A: Don't worry, I'll be back with another fanfic. Speaking of fanfics, lets get this one finished.

Chapter thirteen: Healing process

Serenity sat on the on the ledge of her apartment roof staring out into the dark sky. There was a slight smile on her face as she watched the moon reflecting off of puddles of water and as she threw rocks into the water sending ripples through the water. Bakura teleported behind her and smiled at the young woman he had come to know as his girlfriend. She turned sensing him there and smiled back at him, standing to kiss him. It had been a week since Tristan's death and Bakura's slow recovery and he was doing better and better everyday. Yami, Raven, Joey and Mai teleported behind the kissing couple and tapped the on their shoulders.

"Get a room guys." Yami joked as Joey tried to control his fingers and keep them from wrapping around Bakura's neck for kissing Serenity.

Bakura grinned and turned to Serenity.

"Let's go."

"Yeah guys, we don't want to be late for our reservations." Mai pointed out. The group teleported off the roof and walked to the restaurant, feeling strangely warm and full of life inside. Serenity looked up at Bakura and kissed him of his neck before snuggling into his arms, together at last.

The end

F.A. hello again. I know it was short, I thought it made sense the way it ended. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long but I've been really busy.

Yugi: Pleeeease don't go….

F.A: Yugi, I promise I'll be back.

Yami: you'd better.

F.A. well, it's been great having you all as such loyal fans. I'm truly sorry to go, but if I continued it, it would be really cheesy. Anyway, I'm also sorry to report that I'm deleting my other Yu-gi-o fanfiction- a chance at love because I can't come up with anything to happen to in it and it's getting stupid. I'm sorry. I give you all permission to take it as your own and make it better and put your own twist on it. Anyway, see you in the next fanfiction.


End file.
